


[源藏]花村的樱

by mid9lemontea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Top Genji Shimada
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mid9lemontea/pseuds/mid9lemontea
Summary: 风暴里神龙夜不归宿的语音的联想。文字表达匮乏，开不起车，记录一下脑洞。
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 4





	[源藏]花村的樱

**Author's Note:**

> 风暴里神龙夜不归宿的语音的联想。文字表达匮乏，开不起车，记录一下脑洞。

花村的樱开了，细碎的花瓣缀在古树的交错枝条上，一簇簇一层层，几乎是在一夜绽放开，绚烂热烈，如云如霞。

风一摇，满树的花瓣挂不住了，纷纷扬扬往下落，像场花雨。

半藏是喜爱樱的，在这样时刻，他会停下手上的事，阖上眼睛，在漫天的花雨中感受它的美。

只是道场有风的时候并不多，半藏在道场遇到的一半以上的花雨都是人工制造的。

制造者就是他不堪大用的弟弟，源氏。他在这些的无用的琐事上的执着能让半藏惊叹。

比如他在电子通讯如此发达的时代，仍坚持手写书信。用的还是羽毛笔，沾着他特意调制的墨水，仿佛这样才能表达他的心意。

收信人从来都只有半藏。

源氏常给半藏写一些莫名其妙的信。他在信上扯东扯西，从城外新开了一个拉面馆，游戏厅新游戏的攻略，到窗前飞过一只绿色的麻雀，絮絮叨叨，没有任何主题。在结尾处，他会试探地邀请半藏跟他出去。他用词很谨慎，邀请也含蓄。只是说，城外的樱也开了。

半藏从来没有答应。他在翌日的道场上，板着脸指出源氏的动作不标准，像往日一样，斥责源氏又逃掉了家族会议，林林总总，说的话有许多，却对源氏的信只字不提。

之后训练一结束，就背着他的刀与弓离开道场，再不停留。

源氏站在原地，目送半藏离开。他没法挽留。

有些话，在懂得它的含义的同时，就永远失去了把它说出口的权利。

源氏持之以恒地写，投出去的信犹如石沉大海。但仍不停不休，简直像把这当作一项事业。

最多的时候他一天给半藏写了五封信。

由于他们住所挨得很近，使得源氏的投信极为方便。他甚至在半藏还在屋里的时候，明目张胆地走进去，当着半藏的面，把信放在桌上。

这时候半藏通常是把书抬高遮住视线，要么是干脆假寐。

只有一次，源氏放下信后没有马上离开，而是恋恋地盯着半藏看。半藏不小心对上他的眼睛，那双眼睛就像他的主人固执，不肯移开。半藏向来了解他的把戏的，那次也魔障般没有移开眼睛，四目遥遥相对。

半藏看他的眼神，分明不是普通的喜欢。如果有什么能称为爱的凝视，那么这就是了。只是目光相接的时间实在太短暂，半藏微微垂眸，再对视的时候，已经恢复了清冷与克制。

他开口说：“出去。”

源氏似乎想上前，最终又没有。

半藏自视甚高，一心沿着轨道走，即使出了差错，也会很快回到正轨上。

源氏隐约明白，这样下去，大约是没有结果的。他边写边想，半藏那分差错，会发生在自己身上吗。

在羽毛笔磨损到写不出字的时候，他终于改变主意。

他写完最后一封信。信的内容同样不知所云，结尾没有了那句千百次相同的话，取而代之的是一支羽毛。他把那支羽毛笔卷进了信里，一齐送给了半藏。

在确定半藏阅读完后，源氏不再安静地等待。

源氏在半藏去道场的路上截住他。半藏对此似乎已经有了预料，他双眼直直望着源氏，身体的线条绷得很紧，“这是错的。”他僵硬地说。

源氏轻声说：“我知道。”

“根本不应该发生，也不会有结果。”半藏皱眉。

源氏走近了一步，声音有种煎熬的忍耐：“我又不要结果。也不要以后。”

半藏像是忧愁地望着他：“那你要什么？”

源氏完完全全站到了半藏的面前，几乎要贴着他的脸。太近了，严重超过他们平日里相处的安全距离。

半藏知道自己该说点什么做点什么，但动弹不得。源氏炙热的气息让他原本坚定的意志溶解。呼吸本能地急促起来，他不知道源氏有何下文。

源氏挨着他，流露出一种决绝，“我只要一天，今天，岛田半藏的一天。”

半藏没有回答。

他的语气又软下来，带着小孩子讨礼物的委屈望着他，“只要一天就好。”

那双漆黑的眼睛像漩涡般，让半藏失了神，失了语。于是源氏探过身，在半藏唇上落下一个吻。

道场在那个瞬间变得非常安静，能听见的只有两颗心砰砰的跳动声。

与其说这个是个吻，倒不如说是蜻蜓点水般的触碰。在半藏推开他之前，源氏就自觉退开了。

半藏胸膛起伏了许久，鼓着眼睛瞪着他。源氏微微歪着头看他，在等待。

对峙了半分钟，半藏自暴自弃般闭上眼睛，“只有今天，再无下例。”

源氏一双眼睛眨得流光溢彩。

他想他会永远记得这个阳光和煦的晨日，带着微寒的清新，又浪漫得令人发昏。上天眷顾，给了他们这样适合私奔的好天气。

他们重新打扮了一番，从一条偏僻无人知晓的小道上悄悄溜出岛田家。

半藏穿着灰色连帽衫牛仔裤运动鞋，把长发向后梳，扎成了一个马尾，鼻梁架着一副平光的黑框眼镜。与平时少主的模样大相径庭，灰扑扑的，看上去就只是人群中一个年轻的学生。

源氏穿着同款，他把护额取了下来，刘海蓬松地落在他额前，几乎盖住他的眼睛。他对镜子照了照，加了一顶鸭舌帽。在半路上又心血来潮买了副大苍蝇似的墨镜。

半藏看着他的墨镜，对他的审美很不认同，“还是摘下来吧。”

源氏把墨镜拉下来抬眉看了看半藏，又推上去，调皮顽劣：“不要。”

他们出来后，随便搭上了一辆电车。电车兜兜转转，他们下了又上，只想尽可能离得远些，也不知道转到了哪里。

车厢里有时人很多，一波波地涌动。两个人被挤到角落里，默默地紧紧靠着；有时候冷清，没有什么人，就一左一右地坐下来，两颗脑袋靠在一起。

一路上的风景都是开得热烈的樱。

他们在热闹的站点停下来，融进行色匆匆人群中，心照不宣地并行走过人行道，扮演一对普通出游的情侣。

走过狭窄的石板街道，边上有间首饰店，源氏眼尖瞥见了，硬拖着半藏进去。出来的时候，半藏右耳上多了一枚款式简洁的耳钉，源氏的则是在左耳。

他们还进了一家连店面都懒得修饰的拉面馆。店主是一位瘦得干瘪却凶巴巴的老头，端上来的拉面意外地美味。浓汤粘连着筋道的面条，简单粗暴地配上足料的熏肉笋干海苔与溏心蛋，味道香郁。源氏目瞪口呆地看着半藏在他一碗的时间里连干了四碗。

他们甚至还进了动物园，在源氏对着灰狐大呼小叫前半藏又把他拽了出来；为路边演奏的乐队鼓掌喝彩，源氏还现场来了一段solo；在商铺里面挑挑拣拣，买些饮料和小玩意，装模作样地讨价还价。

这里没人认识他们，二人坦荡地牵着手，在路上光明正大地闲逛，眉目飞扬，看向对方的眼神温热真诚得毫不掩饰。这个时候，无论是谁在旁边都不会怀疑这是一对情侣。

他们离开的时候，路过一处许愿的水池。池底沉着过往的游客们投下的硬币，在阳光下折射着耀眼银光。源氏突然掏出了所有的硬币扔进去。半藏来不及制止，骂他是个傻瓜，源氏对着他笑，没有反驳。

城市的高楼在车窗上如影略过，最后被他们彻底抛于身后。

他们在一个从来没听过的地方下了车。那是一个海滨小镇。

他们脱下鞋子，在海滩上赤足逆行。沙子柔软，并不硆脚，一脚踩下去，从缝隙中滑过，凉凉的。

天色已经晚了。这是他们最后一站了。

潮湿的海风抚过他们的年轻的面庞，高高吹起他们乌黑的发。耳边有海鸟的长鸣声，海浪轻柔地拍着海岸，由远及近，翻起白色浪花。源氏转过头看着半藏，半藏正凝视着远处的地平线，海天的界线已经模糊。他察觉源氏的目光，便弯弯嘴角。源氏也跟着笑。

夜幕低垂，繁星点点。

两人踏着星光慢吞吞往回走。

小镇的车站也很冷清，月光朦朦胧胧，路灯也朦朦胧胧。

只是一个小站，月台上没有什么人。

他们沉入站牌旁边的阴影里，如同被遗落在一个虚幻的空间。

源氏低着头，神色惘然。半藏坐在他身边，同样面无表情地发着呆。

时间定格，切断过去，切断未来，静谧的夜里没有可以分辨时间流动的物事。

直到车灯的亮光划破虚空，在他们身上分出一条清晰的明暗交界线。

静止的时间又开始汹涌流逝。

他们都听见电车呼啸着进站了，却都没有动弹。

源氏试图让脸上不那么僵硬，他牵起嘴角对半藏笑，“哥哥先回去吧。”

他笑得比哭还难看。半藏飘忽的目光停驻在他脸上，随即又移开，仿佛没有听见。直到列车开走了，也还坐着。

如果此时有旁人，大概会觉得这两人很奇怪。如此亲密地坐在一起，却又一言不发；在车站候车，却又对所有驶来的列车视而不见。

两个人坐了很久，直到午夜后的末班车开走。

走不成了。

源氏迟缓地想着。

半藏率先站起来，大步大步地往外走。源氏来不及思考，动作比思维快一拍地跟上半藏。

源氏问：“去哪里？”

半藏在路灯下转身回头，目光微妙，语气和缓：“旅馆。”

之后的发展就顺理成章了。

温柔的春夜里，旖旎情(和谐)事的发生是当然。

如果半藏有挣扎，那也是轻微地象征般的挣扎。源氏的记忆中，半藏倒在床(和谐)上，面孔被月光度了一层柔和的光芒，眼睛睁得很大，瞳仁里映着满空繁星。

半藏记得的是昏黄的光线，潮湿斑驳的旧墙壁，源氏带了薄汗的肌肤，粘腻撞击肉体的声音，压抑的喘(和谐)息呻(和谐)吟。这些零碎的印象交织在源氏带给他沉沉浮浮的官(和谐)能快(和谐)感中，成为他心底最混沌又最深刻的记忆。

半藏一生有无数为错误与失控后悔的时刻，但不是这一次。

私奔的结局模糊平淡。两人顶着硕大的黑眼圈归来，认错态度良好，却对这次夜不归宿的实情统一保持缄默。

家主不偏不倚，两人一起被罚禁足七日。

七日里，樱花谢了，一切又重新回到轨道上。

有时半藏路过那棵樱树，会想起那个落英缤纷的春日清晨，一人临时起意，一人蓄谋已久，决定实行一起谋杀真实的犯罪，他和源氏是共犯。

END


End file.
